Axis of Evil (Unleashed Battle Attack Force)
Axis of Evil is the pilot episode of Unleashed Battle Attack Force. Plot The episode starts by flashing through several dramatic scenes from the Battle Force 5 episode Axis of Evil, suddenly freezing at the very end of the fight between Gwen and Kevin in the arcade. The picture darkens somewhat. (Paradox, offscreen): You may remember what happens afterwards. The screen continues to flash through the episode, showing up to the very end. (Paradox, offscreen): But that is not what happens this time. Screen flashes back to the end of Gwen and Kevin’s fight, and the camera turns to an empty space in the room. Paradox walks onscreen towards the camera. (Paradox): You see, everything that happens to anyone is dependent on the choices made by themselves and the people around them. Back in “Axis of Evil”, as I hear you call that event, Gwendolyn here didn’t make a certain choice, either because she decided against it or it completely slipped her mind in all the commotion. But what if she did? What if she did make that choice? How would it effect her world, Kevin’s world, Ben’s world? The answer to this is quite intriguing indeed. Paradox snaps his fingers and the fight resumes, right up to when Gwen manages to escape and meets back up with Ben and Morningstar. They have the same conversation as the original episode for a while. (Ben): From now on, we do this my way. (Rex): Same true, we cannot formation in a everyone. I'm serious. Every hero should have a theme song. I've been working on one. Thought you probably wouldn't hear i with ringing in your ears. There is a long pause. Gwen spends a moment in deep thought. (Gwen): (glaring at the floor) I’m sorry Ben, I can’t let that happen. (looks at both of them) Don’t follow me. (storms off) (Ben): Wait, what? Gwen, get back here! Ben runs after her, but when he gets out of the alley, she’s already disappeared. He throws up his hands in frustration. Morningstar walks up slowly after him. (Ben): Great. Just great. (Morningstar): Well, I guess I’ll be off then. (starts to hover) (Rex): Wait! (running out, starts with a Boogie Pack to flew away) (Morningstar): That's because with Ben 10 Theme Song forever. (Ben): Wait, where are you going? (Morningstar): I’m here for Gwen, not for you. And since she’s obviously going solo, I have no need to stick around. (flies off) (Ben): Oh, COME ON! The camera transitions over to Gwen’s room just as Gwen is quietly shutting the door behind her. She walks over to her closet, opens it, and pulls a package wrapped in brown paper off the top shelf from between two spellbooks. She kneels on the ground in front of it and rips off the wrapping. Inside is another spellbook, entitled “Archamada Volacron”. It is covered in gems and diabolical looking symbols, and there is a metal latch holding it closed. (Rex, flew down with Boogie Pack, or turn normal shape): Guys? (Gwen): *sighs* I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this. (puts her hand on the lock) Hesarada utuge. The lock clicks open, and she opens up the cover. The pages suddenly take on a life of their own, fluttering to a page somewhere near the middle. What appears to be smog of pure darkness drifts up from the page. Gwen stumbles backward onto her hands, looking both repulsed and terrified. (Gwen, hyperventilating slightly): I… I’m doing this for Kevin. She pulls herself together and sits back up, leaning over the book again. She runs her finger down the page to a certain spell. (Gwen): Bingo. (Rex, but Gwen walks him): Gwen, we stop them. I am Gen Rex. (Gwen): Oh yeah? Rex starts with a Blast Caster, the tentacle are extencible. Rex's Blast Caster slashing with a whip to wrapped in Gwen's body. Rex's Blast Caster using the tentacle to the lightning with electric whip at Gwen. (Rex): No way. (stopping the Blast Caster to stopping them) (Gwen): Oh yeah? Tiarion Caleainon Weaknon Persuson! It summons the leaf, and wrapped with a vines to whip. (Rex): A lot of people are going to get hurt and I can't stop it. What happens when the best you can do just isn't enough. (back to the Blast Caster, it used the Funchucks powerful) (Gwen): Stop it along! She mutters some incantations under her breath, then rips the page right out of the book. Another page just like it grows back. She flips through a few more pages and lands on another, this one with a diagram of a flask surrounded by runic text instructions. She grabs a shoebox full of potion components and begins to work.) And these Rex is flew away. The camera shifts to outside Gwen’s house. Across the street and obscured by some trees sits Kevin. He stares up at the house, grinning maniacally. THEME SONG Kevin steps out from behind the trees and begins creeping across the street, a huge, crooked smile plastered across this face. After a few steps he stops and take a long whiff of the air. (Kevin): Mmmm, it’ll be sad to see all your mana go, lovely Gwen, it smells- (stops mid-sentence, takes another sniff, his face scrunches up in disgust) Ugh, what is that stench? Kevin covers his nose and mouth with his hands. He looks up at the house again, and notices a purple flash of light coming from Gwen’s room. He lowers his hand and chuckles. (Kevin): Nice try, babe, but it’ll take more than a bit of bad mana to kill my appetite. He takes another step forward. Suddenly, Cannonbolt flies out of nowhere and slams right into his side. As soon as they hit the ground, Kevin turns onto his back and tosses Cannonbolt off with his legs. Both of them land on their feet a good ways away from each other. (Kevin, furious): Stay out of this, Tennyson! (Cannonbolt): And just stand around while you suck the life out of my cousin? Not a chance, Kevin! Kevin roars and charges forward. Cannonbolt hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Ultimate Cannonbolt, and charges right into him. They collide. (Rex): Don't stop, Cannonbolt! (Kevin, furious): Rex Salazar! (shot a screamed with a Rex it causing falls down) Back outside, Kevin and Ultimate Cannonbolt are going at it at full force. At first, they’re pushing against each other hand to hand. Kevin goes intangible and passes through Cannonbolt, freezing him solid. Within seconds, he breaks out of the ice through sheer force and turns around to face his opponent, but it met with a Swampfire fireball to the face. Cannonbolt flies back, but in the process curls up into a ball. He hits a house on the other side of the street and rebounds, heading straight for him. Kevin flies upwards, but Cannonbolt bounces up after him, and he still gets smack in the back pretty good. They both fall to the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust and asphalt rubble. Suddenly, fully armored up Humungousaur rises from the dust and shouts his name. Kevin lunges at him with his Rath claw, but Humungousaur grabs him by the leg, swings him around in circles, and throws him off into the distance. Cut to Gwen again. She is standing now, the open flask in hand. She takes a long, deep breath and brings it up to her lips, about to drink it. But she hesitates, her hands shaking. Tears well up in her eyes. Suddenly, Kevin crashes through the wall of her room to her side. She screams in surprise and stumbles back, but she quickly regains her composure and puts her empty hand up in a mana-charged guard. Kevin looks up at her, his face cast in shadow from the rubble, yellow eyes practically glowing. He grins and begins to pull himself to his hands and knees. She freezes, her eyes wide. He reaches out his diamond claw towards her. (Humungousaur, offscreen): Not on my watch! Kevin falters and looks out the hole in the wall just as Humungousaur’s hand bursts through, grabs him, and pulls him out. Gwen runs to the very edge of the hole and gazes down upon the scene. The whole street has been ripped apart, small fires burn at the edges of the pavement, and several cars had been flipped on their backs and sides all down the road. Kevin and Humungousaur continue to exchange blows in the middle of the road. Her eyes narrow, and her grip tightens on the flask. Humungousaur grabs the back of Kevin’s head and pushes it down, rubbing it into the pavement. Kevin counters by using his Armadrillo powers to crack the ground, trapping Humungousaur in the deep fissures. Kevin turns to him and is about to smash his face in, but before he can a blast of pink energy knocks him to the side. Gwen is shown floating on a platform a little ways away. (Rex): Gwen! What you doing. (Ben, to Gwen, smiling): So you’re finally starting to see it my way. (Gwen): Not even close. Rex using the Smack Hands to fights Kevin, Kevin shot a water at Rex, dodged. Rex punching him down, turns to normal. She makes her way over to Kevin, still platforming but lowering herself much closer to the ground. Kevin stares at her hungrily. (Gwen, commanding): Kevin, I need you to hold still. (Kevin, mocking): What, so you can sprinkle some of your magic pixie dust on me and make me all better? Gwen stares at him coldly, not denying the fact. (Kevin): Yeah right. Like that’ll work. And even if it does, why didn’t you last time I turned into a freak, huh? I guess you didn’t care as much as you said you did- Starting from when he asked why she didn’t last time, Gwen begins to grow enraged. At the end, she explodes and interrupts him, shooting a huge blast of mana right at him. He flied backwards and smashes into the house across the street, then sliding down to the ground in a heap. She slowly walks over to him, and with a wave of her hand creates several mana cuffs around Kevin’s limbs and waist that strap him up against the wall. Her eyes burn bright pink, and the air around her crackles with pure energy. (Gwen, slightly distorted voice): I said, hold still. She approaches him, coming right up to his face. He stares at her, speechless by confusion and fear. She takes out the flask and, with a moments hesitation, downs it in one gulp. She stands shock still for a moment, but soon regains her composure and kneels down so that she is at eye level with Kevin. She takes her hand and places it on his forehead. (Gwen): Rasra iterdraes piga virnam tre gavirnae nesgus! (Rex): NO! All of the mana shackles dissolve and rush back into Gwen, and are used to help power the spell. Black lightning flashes around the two of them, and both their eyes glow deep purple. Kevin screams out in agony. The camera suddenly zooms out. There is a huge explosion. Gwen flied back through the air, badly beaten and seemingly out cold. Ben transforms into Jetray and catches her, flies up in a loop, then gently carries her down to the ground. The smoke clears from the explosion and we see Kevin, kneeling paralyzed on the ground, his head down, quivering slightly. Jetray turns back into Ben, and he gets down on his knees beside his cousin. (Rex): Gwen! (Ben, shaking Gwen by the shoulders, panicked): Gwen! Gwen, get up! Gwen blinks her eyes open, then pushes herself up into a seated position. (Gwen): I’m alright. (glances at Kevin) And Kevin will be soon. (Rex): Oh man? It better idea. (using the Omega 1 Nanite, healling him) It soon, we cannot formation info. (Ben): So you cured him? (Gwen): Sort of, it’s a bit more complicated than that… (Ben): What’s that supposed to mean? What did you do? (Gwen): That was an ancient spell that allows the user to transfer any major mental ailment or instability from one being to another. In this case, I transferred Kevin’s insanity into myself. (Ben): WHAT?!? (Rex, to Ben): It, SAME CURED NOW! To be completed... (Ben): That's better. It send want Ben, Gwen, and Rex to attacks the Forever Knights.